Bishounen Hunt!
by Tsuki Ryu
Summary: Three dangerous girls are asked to hunt down a few men that look better than a certain freak. Crossovers from several animes. Rating for language. R&R!!!


~*~*~*A/N: Hey! Welcome to my first fic! I'll accept flames...if they're reasonable, or whatever. Oh, and my friend Tatshu will be in this too...'cause I said so...  
  
Disclaimer: I own only my OCs. But soon...I will own them all...bwa hahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Weevil: **sitting in a really big chair in front of a camera, apparently making a visual journal** Yessss.....**pets his giant pet cockroach** soon...I will rule the world! BWE hehehehehehe **cough cough** dude, that is like, soooo over used! Feh.  
  
Cockroach Thing: Meep.  
  
Weevil: Quiet, Mister Booboo.  
  
Mister Booboo: Okedoke, Mister Smokey.  
  
Weevil: **eats one of Booboo's legs** I said quiet! And no more "Misters" in this story. Got it?  
  
Booboo: **whimpers**  
  
Weevil: Now, back to exploiting my plans to take over Victoria's Secret!  
  
Booboo: meep.  
  
Weevil: I mean world...thank you Booboo.  
  
Booboo: Meep meep. **grows a new leg**  
  
~~~Somewhere On Ryu's Frighteningly Huge Couch~~~  
  
Tsuki: PRINCESS FREDDY FISH FACE!!!!  
  
Ryu: Yes?  
  
Tsuki: go get the phone.  
  
Ryu: why?  
  
Tsuki: it's ringing.  
  
Ryu: it is?  
  
Phone: RING-A-LING!  
  
Ryu: oh...**answers it** WHAT DO YOU WANT?!  
  
Tatshu: **wakes up from dreaming about Youko** SHUT THE HELL UP!!! I WAS ABOUT TO KISS YOUKO!!!  
  
Tsuki: **twitch**  
  
Ryu: Isn't this supposed to be a Yu-Gi-Oh fic?  
  
Tsuki: eh...I'll make it a crossover.  
  
Ryu: ok then. **goes back to phone** HELLO!  
  
Tatshu: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Phone: I am about to make an offer you can't refuse.  
  
Ryu: No, you SHUT UP!  
  
Thing On Phone: excuse me?  
  
Tatshu: **making faces** XP  
  
Ryu: DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!  
  
Thing On Phone: Well actually-  
  
Ryu: THAT'S IT!!! Oh, pardon?  
  
Thing On Phone: how would like to meet the man of your dreams?  
  
Ryu: ............Hang on; we'll be right over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryu's Lost~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tsuki: Ryu...why are we in Japan?  
  
Ryu: I dunno.  
  
Tatshu: -_- where did you get the money?  
  
Ryu: ......  
  
Tsuki: **looks in pockets** HEY!!!! YOU FREAK!!! That was my hard earned money!  
  
Ryu: **scoffs** Thanks to those stupid puppies at that stupid pet shop.  
  
Tsuki: hey! Those dogs smelled funky...  
  
Ryu: Yeah, that's what you're supposed to say...  
  
Tatshu: **is trying to ask for directions, but fails miserably** -_- come on...there's no hope here.  
  
Weevil: **appears in puff of green smoke** COUGH! HACK! CHOKE! Oh, hello...  
  
Ryu: You sounded hotter on the phone...  
  
Weevil: Yes, well if you liked me on the phone...you should see me in bed! BWE hehehehehe!  
  
Ryu: O_o MOMMY!!! MY NOT-SO-INNOCENT MY IS BEING CRUPTTED!  
  
Tsuki: That was so wrong, in so many ways...  
  
Tatshu: hang on...I see a pretzel stand! SALVATION! **runs to pretzel stand**  
  
Tsuki: ...wasn't she supposed to say: "Hey, how do you two know each other?"  
  
Ryu: **in dreamland** **only hears her cue** Well, he was the guy on the phone.  
  
Tsuki: I thought it was the Pizza Guy.  
  
Ryu: -_-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tatshu: **happily eating a soft pretzel** ^_^ yum num!  
  
Ryu: Yum...num? **raises brow**  
  
Tatshu: **can't hear over chewing** ^_^  
  
Ryu: -_-  
  
Tsuki: Hey...you're gonna share that...right?  
  
Tatshu: **growls**  
  
Tsuki: **sulks**  
  
Weevil: Ahem...  
  
Ryu: Yes?  
  
Weevil: Ladies...I am asking a favor of you. I need you to complete this mission.  
  
Girls: **look bored already**  
  
Weevil: Does the word "Bishounen" ring a bell?  
  
Girls: **perk up instantly**  
  
Weevil: ^_^ Good...I hoped so. I need you to hunt down certain "Bishounen" and make sure that they never show off their good looks in public again.  
  
Tsuki: **gasp** THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT! There are no fan girls without Bishounen! And without fan girls, there are no fan sites! And without fan sites, THERE IS NO REASON TO LIVE!!!!!  
  
Weevil: You may keep these Bishounen if you wish.  
  
Girls: Done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? How is it? I hope you liked it. I was kind of bored when I wrote it...I was in Language too...so yeah...R&R AND RECEIVE A ONE-OF-A-KIND RUROUNI KENSHIN TAROT CARD!!! Just leave your email address and it will be sent to you directly. If you are not a fan of RK or do not like the Supernatural, then I suggest not leaving your email. Thank you for not getting bored with my seriousness of doom. Good Day.  
  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
